That was Unexpected
by Ranger McAleer
Summary: Takes place when Neferpitou is healing Komugi and Gon is about to explode from rage. But he ends up not succumbing to rage but to love. And soon things change for better...or worse?
1. Chapter 1

He stood there rage and fury close to completely taking over him and making him do something he regretted , but he managed to control it long enough to hear Neferpitou out.

"Give me one hour please, that will allow me to heal her most critical injuries" she said with a tinge of fear to her voice. Gon stood there and stared at her then said

"Fine but I'm not going to move" as he sat down on the floor about a metre away from Neferpitou after which he said to Killua in a low a dangerous tone

"Kil leave. Please. And don't allow anyone else to enter including yourself" Killua was puzzled by this and opened his mouth to protest when Gon shot him a glare that sent fear running through the young assassin's body. He nodded and left the room.

As Gon sat there and looked at the chimera ant he couldn't help but feel disgusted by what they had done...yet he felt something else as well he wasn't sure what but he felt his chest start to warm a wee bit.

"You know she's actually quite pretty...wait what. Where did that come from?" Gon thought to himself. Yet the more he thought about it the more he realised what he said was true. He couldn't help but admire her sliver wavy hair, to her cute wee fangs when she talked and her soft little cat ears.

"I wonder what her ears feel like, velvet maybe" he accidentally said out loud to which Neferpitou turned around with a puzzled and confused look on her face

"What did you say?" she say and Gon's face went beet red and started rambling

"umm...nothing...sorry it's fine...just think about something" Neferpitou knowing what he had said had already started blushing and looked back to Komugi then said quietly

"You can feel them...If...If you want" Gon's head shot up and stared at her.

"Are you...you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes you can" she said giving him the smallest smile possible. Gon's hand slowly reached up and his fingers gently grazed the top of her small pointy ear which sent a shiver down her spine. Then he gently stroked her ear and started to scratch behind it as well to see what happened. To which she let out a soft pleasurable moan and Gon quickly retracted his hand and went back to his cold demeanour or at least tried to after realising what he was doing. Neferpitou on the other hand turned back to Komugi and blushed furiously because of what she had let him do.

A few minutes had passed and Gon's hand had started making its way to Neferpitou's tail. Then she squealed and jumped up off the floor in shock as Gon grabbed her tail. She turned around to him anger written all over her face but also insecurity. She said to him

"Can you please not touch my tail...its...its sensitive and when you touch it. It feels like I'm being violated" Gon nodded his head and said

"I'm sorry"

Once the hour was up and Neferpitou just finished healing on Komugi and she was looking at her. Gon however by this point felt no hatred towards her anymore for some reason. He had fallen in love with his enemy.

"Neferpitou" he said and as she turned around he dived at her wrapping his arms around her tiny cat waist tightly and pressed his lips against hers. She reacted quickly and started kissing him back as he rolled them over so she was on top of him. As they parted Neferpitou grinned and said seductively

"tut tut tut Gon. You should never allow the enemy to get on top of you" Gon grinned back at her and said husky tone

"True but when they are as good looking as you..." she blushed a bright red then rested her head on top of his chest.

"Gon what do we do? I mean we're enemies yet here we are" she said with a sadness to her voice. He kisses the top of her head and said softly

"First we keep to our deal and we go heal Kite. After that we do whatever we want. Together" at this she lifted her head with a big smile across her face and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That sounds like a plan. Now let's get going before someone catches us" They both stood up and put blank expressions on their faces trying to hide what happened then they left for where kite was unaware that someone was lurking in the shadows.

Once they had left Killua started to panic and thought to himself "They are...are in love!"

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this. Again if your read my last story then you will realise this is one of my favourite ships. So I thought I'd do a quick one shot on it but it might turn into a full story if you wish. so please leave a review telling me if you want more or not and if you enjoyed it. thanks a lot again** **Ranger McAleer**


	2. Chapter 2

Gon and Neferpitou ran full speed out off the room and headed directly for Peijin to where the broken shell of a man that was Kite currently was. Every so often the two would look at one another and couldn't help but smile every time. They were in love. Although they wouldn't say it they were, they felt it in their heart's. Even though they are supposed to be enemies they could see the light in one another and overcome the darkness together.

After a good twenty minutes of running they stopped to catch their breath before they pressed on some more. Gon leaned back and against a tree and dramatically slid down it and slumped against it. Pitou giggled at his childish behaviour and sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder. Gon's hand snaked around her tiny frame and held her waist, pulling her closer to him and dropping and soft kiss on the top of her head as she snuggled into him and began to purr softly.

"This is nice" she said very quietly and Gon responded by kisses her head again and replying

"Yes it is". The two sat there under the tree enjoying each others company and the gentle summer breeze in the night sky with the rustle of animals in the tree tops settling down for the night or the predators stalking their prey for their midnight snack. Gon looked up and noticed something red and circular hanging from one of the branches of the tree they were currently resting against.

"Hey Pitou, you hungry?" he asked the purring kitty. She rubbed her cheek against his chest and said

"A little...why?". He elbowed the tree with quite a bit of force and she opened her eyes just in time to see the apple fall into his open hand and she beamed at him.

"Here watch this" he said as he placed the apple in the hand that was around Pitou's waist and pinched the stem with the other.

"Now what you do is as you twist the apple you say the alphabet and what ever letter you land on when the stem breaks off you name an animal beginning with that letter." So as he twisted the apple keeping the stem still he said the next letter of the alphabet until the stem broke on the letter 'K'.

"K for kitty, just like you" Gon said as he bopper her nose and placed the apple in her hand. She bit into the juicy red apple and smiled at Gon then lifted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you" she said and she bit into the apple again showing her little fangs. Gon rested his head against the tree as he waited for Pitou to finish her apple. He gently stroked her silver hair and played with her ears earing him a few giggles from her every now and then.

"Pitou" Gon said and the little cat looked up at him and softly replied

"Yes. Was is it baby?" he smirked at she had just called him then his face turned serious.

"Pitou can you promise me that you will never eat another human again. Because we can't be together if you will." He said and her reacting was instant. She had pounced up onto his lap and cupped his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes. "Oh god I could look into her beautiful ruby red eyes. She really is beautiful." He thought to himself and she said in a soft yet dangerous tone

"I swear I will never eat another human and don't ever think I will." She mock threatened and he grind back and cupped her face in his hands as well and said in a playful tone whilst leaning in

"And what if I do?" she leaned in even closer and practically whispered

"Then I'll just have to remind you like this." She pressed her lips against his and he couldn't help but enjoy the sweet taste of her soft lips on his as he respond to the kiss, leaning in and deepening it. His hands made their way to her back as her hands combed through his hair. She straddled his waist to get into a more comfortable position. Before things could go any further Gon pulled back having to catch his breath again and looked her in the eyes and said

"I think we should get moving again" Pitou just had to nod her head as she was panting to much to reply. As they both stood up Gon couldn't help but notice how much her tail was swishing back and forth. He chuckled and Neferpitou turned around giving him a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?" she asked titling her head to the side. He replied by pointing to her tail and speaking in a playfully cheeky and suggestive voice

"Looks like you're getting a little excited." Pitou look at her swishing tail then grinned and turned around then slightly bent over

"And what if I am excited" she said in a teasing tone whilst looking back at him. His eyes bugged out but he grinned then walked up to her and smacked her on the ass. She let out a moan and he leaned over her speaking in and low and husky voice

"Your just going to have to wait" then started to walk off. Pitou couldn't stop blushing at what he just done then walked up to him and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back then said

"Come on, let's get going" and the both started running for Peijin once again.

Meanwhile back at the castle Killua had regrouped with everyone else and was panicking.

"Hey kil you alright?" knuckle asked. Killua looked up with shock written all over his face and said.

"I'm not sure. I just seen Gon and Neferpitou making out."

"WHAT!!" they all exclaimed voices rising in pitch.

"Yeah once she finished healing the girl they just started making out the left." Everyone shared looks with each other knowing that something bad would happen.

 **So chapter 2 is done I hope you all enjoyed it. I managed to make it longer and more lovey dovey than the last. Don't forget to leave a review and special thanks to BlazingCourage. Thank you all again for reading. Till next time.** **Ranger McAleer**


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after they started off again they arrived on the outskirts of Peijin and started to walk to where Kite was being held. They arrived at a rotted door that had steps behind it which led deep underground. Gon and Pitou stood there sided by side staring into the back abyss. Gon couldn't move he just stared and stared at the stairs. Pitou took his hand in hers and they shared a side ways glance at each other. Even without going in the tension in the air was enough to let both of them know that their hopes were far to high. They started to slowly descend the stairs, every few steps passing a flickering torch.

As they entered a dimly lit room Pitou gasped at what she seen. She never knew who Kite was until she seen him now. The tall and lanky man the she had used for experiments to increase her power. She covered her mouth and felt her eyes start to water as she began to say

"No...no no no no no!" Gon looked at her and said

"Pitou heal him. Please" She couldn't bear it she turned to face him and started to cry. She said in between sobs

"Gon I'm so *sob* so sorry. But he's already dead. He has no soul to heal." And Gon froze, he fell to his knees and though to himself "How...how can she heal some random girl but can't heal Kite. A hero" he turned to her with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Please Pitou. Heal Kite." She could feel her entire body shaking with fear and sadness because she couldn't do anything.

"I...I can't" she sank to the ground next to him and tried to comfort him when he did the unexpected. He hit her with enough force to sent her flying across the room and crash into the wall. She yelped and moaned in pain. As she shakily pushed herself off the ground she could see Gon. In all his fury his aura had increased to unimaginable levels. She could feel the fear spreading throughout her body. The fear at what he could do and the fear that she would loose him.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled at her and she began to cry.

"YOU NO GOOD TWO FACED LYING COW. YOUR GOING TO BURN IN HELL!" she couldn't take it and completely broke down as Gon ran at her and slammed her into the wall knocking her unconscious.

When she awoke he had left. She immediately started to panic.

"I've lost him he hates me, why did I have to be a bloody Chimera ant!" she cried. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her face were in her knees as she wept. When she suddenly her loud bangs and crashes. She jumped up and ran out of the room whilst trying to dry her eyes with no success. She arrived in a large open room to sight which left her speechless and afraid. It was Gon. But he looked like he had matured by 20 years. She stared at him, looking at him from head to toe. He had ripped abs, his clothes were torn and far too small for his huge body. But what was strangest off all was his hair , it looked like it had never been cut and it was just floating. None of this was what terrified Pitou however, what terrified her was his aura. It had spiked even more than it had before and in his state of fury. Who knew what he could use it for. He turned to face her but then turned and walked away. Towards the castle. She fallowed him wondering where he was going. Then she realised what it was...He was going to kill the king.

She ran to hum not caring about the king or being the royal guard anymore. She wanted to be with him. She stopped and crouched down, her thighs growing twice as big with the tension and then she pounced at him. She opened her arms to grab him and hold him but he was angry. And at the last second he turned side one and dodged her then kicked her in the stomach with so much for he shot high into the air. She gasped as all the oxygen was drawn from her lungs. She couldn't believe what was going on, but she could keep taking hits like this. "I must fight him. I won't kill him I'll knock him unconscious and then..." she hadn't notice Gon prepare his Jajaken and as soon as she was level with him he unleashed the power, punching her in the stomach with a power unimaginably strong. She flew back crashing through trees, shattering her bones as blood began to pour from wherever it could from her body. She slammed into a massive tree which stopped her from going any further and collapsed into the ground back against the tree. Barely able to move her head, she lifted it just enough to see Gon staring down at her with rage being the only visible emotion displayed in his body language and face. He brought his fist to his side and began to prepare his Jajaken for the final blow. "This is it" she thought and then she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek which Gon just noticed and then froze. He stood there motionless and she could she the emotions that were having a fierce battle within him. "What am I doing" he thought "Am I just going to kill the woman I love?, yes she killed Kite but it was in her blood and genes she couldn't control it. Yet here she is and she hasn't fought back...at...all." His eyes went wide and tears began to flood from his eyes as he realised what he had done in his rage.

He bent down and gently picked her up as she lost consciousness. Then he ran, carrying her bridal style he didn't stop until he reached the house in which Colt another chimera ant was living with a chimera child he was raising called Reina. They had met briefly before so when Colt opened the door to find an oversized Gon with a severely injured Neferpitou he was lost for words.

"Gon what happened to you and why is she with you?" Colt said in a panicky tone as he ushered him in and directed him to a bedroom where he could lay Neferpitou down.

"It's a long story but first we need to hurry can you get doctors here quick." Colt could here the urgency in the young boys voice and rushed to the phone to call Morel and inform him of the situation. When he returned to the room he found Gon unconscious on the floor blood slowly trickling from him mouth and nose.

Gon shot up from what looked to him like a hospital bed. He looked around the room and he appeared to be connected to different machines which were beeping and buzzing when Morel walked into the room and smiled then said

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Gon just looked at him funny then his eyes grew wide remembering about Neferpitou and in his panic started to fire questions at Morel to fast for him to answer. The bulky man walked over to Gon and placed a hand on the boys shoulders.

"Gon calm down and tack a breath. What are you asking me?" he said calmly. So Gon did what he was told and stopped for a second and took a breath then said slowly.

"Where is Neferpitou and how is she?" Morels face fell a bit then said

"She's at Colt's house healing she's been unconscious ever since you brought her there. You can go see her. I'll come with you ever one else is there in case she woke up and tried to run away." Gon nodded his head and went to get dressed but he couldn't stop thinking the same thing "I can't believe what I've done she hates me I know it. She'll never love me again." Morel turned around and said to Gon just before he left.

"Gon I don't know what's going on between you and Neferpitou but whatever it is we would all like to know about once this is finished." Gon nodded his head and proceeded to get changed.

After dropping in on the election and getting Leorio to come with him. He, Morel and Leorio traveled to Colt's house. Once inside Gon went to the room where Piotu was and slowly open the door and slipped inside closing the door behind him. What he seen broke his heart. There she lay peacefully looking so at ease as if nothing happened. That's why it hurt him so much. He hurt someone he loved dearly. Gon pulled a chair up right next to her bed and sat down, taking one of her soft delicate hands in his and placing his head on the bed he began to cry.

After a couple of hours of nothing he felt something twitch. Her hand moved slightly then her eyelids started to open. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was okay but then when she saw him sitting there she jumped away from him in panic and fear. As he got up to try and comfort her she jumped out of the windows and ran. Using the trees to propel her along she kept going until she thought she was far enough away and stopped under a tree with a lot of leaves gather at its base and sat down in the pile of leaves. Then brought her knees up to her chest and wept. Meanwhile, as soon as she had jumped out the windows Gon had ran downstairs and said to everyone who was gather in the living room

"Pitou has ran away. She got scared and jumped out the window and ran. You all stay here I'm going after her by myself" and before anyone protest he had ran out the house and ran in the direction of where he had caught a glimpse of her. Once he had finally caught up with her he felt the tears well up in his eyes. There she was sitting on the ground crying because of him. He walked up to her and began to ramble as he threw himself to the ground and hugged her tightly

"Pitou I'm so so so sorry. I can't believe what I did to you and how much I hurt you...Please. ..Please forgive me. I know it's not something you can just forget about but please forgive me." He cried and she cried, both of them there on the ground in each other's embrace. Until she finally lifted her head and spoke softly but with a shaky voice.

"Gon I understand why you did what you did. The anger took over you and you couldn't control it. I know that wasn't you. I forgive you. I'm just...I'm scared" she looked up to him with tears in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and said

"Thank you thank you thank you. And I forgive you as well, I know what happened to Kite wasn't your fault. It was the way you were made to be. And from now on I promise I will always protect you." A smile quickly replaced the kitty's upset features as she began to cry tears of joy and she kissed him deeply and passionately.

"I love you Gon" she said as they broke apart and he replied by kisses her softly on the lips again and saying

"I love you to Pitou." And the two sat there under the tree for hours cuddling each other and making up to one another for their horrible deeds. Until later on they decided to go back and tell the rest of the group about them.

 **Well that's chapter 3 finished. That was a longer one than usual. *crys* I can't Wright good stories. *sobs* I hope you all have enjoyed this so far. don't forget to leave a review. so far the reviews have been great so I want to say thanks to you all and a special thanks to** **"Crystal-fairy-hime". oh and I'd like to clear something up yes its all OOC but that's the point. I wanted to worth something different from the main plot. and I liked them as a couple so there you go. Thanks again for reading and making it this far. cheers :)** **Ranger McAleer**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay don't kill me I've had writers block.**

Gon stood up and gently took Pitou's soft hand into his as he helped her off the floor. She wobbled whilst trying to stand up because the adrenaline had stopped flowing through her system and she started to feel the effects of not using her legs in a while. Gon noticed the slight unsteadiness in her balance, to which he scooped her into his arms bridal style. She squealed in slight shock and started laughing.

"Gonnnnn put me down" she said between fits of laughter and he replied playfully

"Nope, a young beautiful lady such as yourself should not be walking whilst not completely healed." He tried to look serious but failed miserably because of the smile that was plastered on his face, she couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing hysterically to the point it actually hurt. When she managed to calm down a bit she looked up to see Gon looking at her with only love in his eyes, she cupped his cheeks gently in her hands then leaned up and Kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled back both were caught in a trace staring into one another's eyes.

"I love you Pitou" she could feel the tears well up in her eyes at this, those three words which she could tell he really meant when he said them.

"I love you to Gon" and she berried her head in his chest as he carried her back to the house.

As the young couple entered the house they were met by the rest of the other people sitting in the living room just waiting for them to arrive.

"Gon, Neferpitou sit down. We all need to talk." Morel greeted them quite coldly. At this Gon quickly moved protectively in front of Pitou.

"Relax Gon, we're not going to hurt her" Killua piped up. At this Gon relaxed slightly but still kept ready in case they did try something. They both sat down on the couch in front of everyone, and Pitou put her legs up on the couch and curled up into a ball, pressed tightly against Gon's side. Everyone was surprised at how calm she was but she didn't care, Gon was here and he would protect her should something go wrong.

"So what are you two?" Morel asked whilst he gestured towards them.

"Uhh we're..um a couple" Gon stuttered and Pitou purred softly and she said

"Yes we are. Listen everyone, you may not trust me and you may hate me. But I love Gon and no one is going to take that away!" adding firmness to her voice at the end as she sat up. Gon put his arm around her and said firmly

"No one is taking her away from me. I love her as well* at this they both stood up and headed up stair.

When the both got into their room she lock the door behind them as Gon sat on the bed. She turned her head slightly to see Gon lying on his back then she grinned and spoke in a seductive voice

"Gon, are you finally going to continue what we started in the forest " Gon could feel it rising something inside him and in his shorts. He knew what she was implying and he was going with it.

*Come over here you naughty kitty and let me show you* he spoke huskily. When she reached him her clothes wear already scattered on the floor and then then straddled his waist as their lips locked in a heated embrace.

They never noticed Knuckle eavesdropping on them and they never heard him when he fell down the stairs in a rush to get away from them. When brush into the living room and everyone looked at him.

*What's wrong knuckle?* Morel asked Knuckle looked white and he made a gagging noise. And in a panicking tone he said

"They're...they're...they are goi..."

*squeak* *squeak* *squeak* *moans*

He was cut off by the noise of the two upstairs and the colour drained from everyone's face's as they all panicked and rushed for the door and ran.

 **i hope you've all enjoyed this quick chapter and I would like to give a big thanks to "Orla-sama" for your help. please don't forget to leave a review. cheers.** **Ranger McAleer**


	5. MUST READ!

Please read!

Hey everyone, yes I've been dead for quite awhile. I've had major writers block and just lost the will to continue this story BUT I have never like how rushed this story was.

So if you lovely readers wish, I will redo the chapters and try to make them better and possibly continue the story. However, I will only do this if you leave a review or PM me saying this is what you all wish.

I want to thank you all again for the support that you have all given this story it means a lot that you have all enjoyed it. So remember let me know! And till next time,

Ranger_McAleer


End file.
